velsska_mytologiefandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Luned
Luned Arondele, vlastním jménem Eluned (ta "ideálně tvarovaná"),' '''je dvorní čarodějka, velvyslankyně, vrchní rádkyně a ambasadorka sloužící nejprve na dvoře kněžny Laudine a později na dvoře království Severního Rhegedu a Spojeného Rhegedu. Byla vrchní rádkyní Knížete a kněžny Laudine, stojící tak na pozici vedle Senešala a První dvorní dámy a zástupkyní Knížectví při jednáních na radě Hen Ogleddu či v jižních královstvích (můžeme doložit její přítomnost i jako ambasadorky na dvoře krále Artuše, kdy si na ní vzpomíná přímo Owain a další z Artušových lovců). Je zvaná ''Dámou divočiny, jelikož pochází z Caledonského lesa, nebo Damsel Savage, buď ze samého důvodu, či kvůli své prudké, žárlivé, občas i kruté a zuřivé povaze (zejména ke Dvorní dámě či samotné kněžně). Místními je pro svoji krásu nazývána Klenotem světla. Je popisována jako přísně vypadající, ale empatická a v srdci dobrotivá, nádherná a vášnivá bruneta. Okolnost, že je bruneta, je pro folkloristy dodnes oříškem, jelikož většinou významné ženy, panny a podobné byly vždy plavovlasé, či přímo s co nejvíc světlými vlasy. Luned, společně s Nimue, jenž má mít zrzavé vlasy, tvoří tak jednu z mála výjimek. Jmenovitě se objevuje pouze v příběhu Lady of the Fountain, ale hraje zde naprosto zásadní roli hlavní ženské hrdinky, která má stejnou důležitost, jako hlavní hrdina princ Owain ap Urien. V jiných příbězích či básních není zmíněna jmenovitě, ale může jít o postavu bezejmené "čarodějky z údolí" či "velvyslankyně z údolí". Je jedinou vyšší či dvorní čarodějkou, která byla za své magické schopnosti poslána k tortuře, mučení, ročnímu vězení a nakonec byla i skoro upálena. Za svá traumata se pak v pozdějších staletích, cca 13. a 14. století, stala oblíbeným námětem pro méně známé kontinentální básníky, jenž někteří z ní vytvořili mučednickou postavu. Mládí O jejím životě před Lady of the Fountain nemáme moc jasno. Vyrůstala zřejmě jako sirotek se svou o něco mladší sestřenicí Nimue. Je dosti pravděpodobné, že jejich předek byl některý z rasy Ellyon, díky jejich magickým schopnostem, pravděpodobně některý z prarodičů. V ještě raném věku objevila svoji magickou sílu a stala se sama sobě učitelkou. V tuto dobu poznala i čaroděje Myrddina, který nejspíše pocházel ze stejné oblasti, tzv. z Calendonského lesa. Když se magická síla objevila i u její sestřenice, snažila se vyučovat i ji, ale Nimuina síla, která tkvěla především ve věštění a nahlížení do budoucnosti skrze vodní magii byla ale nezvladatelná (vzhledem ke konci příběhu týkajícího se Myrddina a Nimue nebyla Nimue na svoji sílu psychicky dost připravená). Někdy v této době spolu vytvořily temnou a zničující kletbu nad údolím u Knížectví, která spočívala v tom, že každého příchozího návštěvníka smete tajemná ohnivá bouře, jen co se odváží přiblížit k fontáně, čili vodnímu akvaduktu, který stál uvnitř údolí. Možná toto mohl být důvod, proč svoji sestřenici raději poslala pryč k příteli Myrddinovi na dvůr tehdejšího krále Uthyra Pendragona, Artušova otce, kde Nimue se měla stát jeho asistentkou. To však fungovalo jen do doby, než hrad krále Uthyra byl napaden a Myrddin s Nimue a malým Artušem utekli na poslední chvíli, beroucí sebou Caledfwlch, legendární meč králů. Čaroděj Myrddin vzal sebou malého Artuše, kterého ukryl a vychovával, kdežto stále nepříliš zkušená Nimue zůstala na ostrově ve věži uprostřed jezera a stala se z ní tajemná Paní z jezera, mající u sebe meč Caledfwlch, který čekal na Artuše, až se bude chtít chopit zpět své země. Je pravděpodobné, že se Nimue a Luned už spolu nikdy nesetkaly, jelikož Nimue se na ostrově izolovala od všech návštěvníků kromě Myrddina a Artuše a později zešílela. Lady of the Fountain Setkání s Owainem Owain, na popud milence svojí sestry-dvojčete Morfudd, vyrazil za dalším dobrodružstvím, které se však stalo v jeho kariéře Artušova lovce posledním. Dokázal překonat všechny překážky výše popsaného schématu a Černého rytíře dokázal smrtelně zranit, když se s ním probojoval až k branám města. Před bránou ale padl do pasti, kdy se za ním zavřely velké dveře a jediné co slyšel, byl zběsilý hon místních obyvatel na toho, kdo jim zabil jejich knížete. A v tomto okamžiku se seznamuje s Luned Arondele, jenž mu hodí kámen či magický artefakt (ve francouzské verzi prsten), jenž mu zajistí neviditelnost a provede jej rozzuřeným městem až ke knížecí pevnosti, kde jej ubytuje ve své komnatě, jenž Owain popisuje jako div světa, plnou světa a barev a nádherného nábytku a příslušenství. Luned jej pohostí vínem a pokrmem s velice dobrým masem, které v životě Owain nejedl a poté jej vykoupe a oholí (což je pro hostitele klasická péče o hosta, bez žádného erotického motivu). Owain zjistí, že Luned je dvorní čarodějka, a ne prostá dáma místní kněžny, ve chvíli, kdy si postěžuje na zimu v komnatě a Luned lehkým kouzlem, nejspíše pohybem ruky, zapálí oheň v krbu. Poté spolu "diskutují" při víně až do ranních hodin. Vztah Owaina s Luned Odpověď na toto téma se nehledá snadno. Každá verze příběhu se zřejmě snaží vyprávět jejich vztah jinak, nejvíce nalezneme tři různé verze: # Snaha o zachování ideálu rytířství. Owain odmítá Luned a stávají se dobrými přáteli. (mladší franc. verze) # Owain a Luned spolu jen flirtují, možná i dojde k společné intimní chvíli v pozdější části příběhu, ale víc nic. # Owain se plně orientuje na Luned, srdcem si ji zvolí jako svoji milenku, zatímco rozumem Laudine jako ženu. Situací, kdy se částečně, jako podtext, objevují letmé narážky na jejich vztah je nespočet. Ať už je to situace u brány, kdy Luned nazve Owaina "nejlepším možným přítelem pro ženu, milencem pro milenku", značí, že Luned byla Owainem, kterému v tuto dobu bylo něco okolo 35 let, okouzlena nebo například několikrát zmíněný fakt, že ve velšské verzi se objevuje termín "dressed yourselfes" předtím, než se jejich cesty rozešly, nebo když zkrátka jejich setkání v příběhu skončilo. Luned také žárlí na kněžnu Laudine a nešetří ji s její krutostí. Owain a Laudine Owain díky Luned poznává kněžnu Laudine, kterou spatří ve strhaném oblečení ve smutečním pochodu za jejího muže, kterého Owain zabil. Owain v ní okamžitě nachází zalíbení, což se vůbec nezamlouvá Luned, která ho přemlouvá, že by se kněžně Luned nikdy nelíbil a i že by s ním nechtěla nikdy nic mít, kdyby věděla, že smrtelně zranil jejího muže. Přesto ji Owain přemluví, aby své paní o něm řekla. Luned se ukáže jako výborná dohazovačka, kdy přemluví Laudine k setkání s Owainem tak, že ji přemluví, že zem bez knížete nepřežije ani měsíc. Laudine je rozohněná, že její muž není ani pohřben a Luned už ji žene do dalšího, i když politicky výhodného sňatku. Nakonec však svolí, že Luned má týden, aby Owaina do knížectví přivedla. A tak stráví Owain celý týden s Luned v jedné komnatě. Po týdnu dorazí Luned s Owainem za kněžnou a její radou a s velice vášnivým proslovem ujedná manželství kněžny a rhegedského prince. Nutno říct, že kněžna není ze sňatku s vrahem svého manžela dvakrát nadšena a ani Senešal, který měl zřejmě s kněžnou své vlastní plány, není zcela spokojen. Avšak pro Luned je Owain její nejspíše jedinou záchranou, u které má jistotu, že ji nevypudí z knížectví pryč, jelikož k ní chová velice kladné city. Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Čarodějky Kategorie:Artušovská mytologie Kategorie:Lady of the Fountain